Kanto Legacy
by Jasperian11
Summary: <html><head></head>Ash and Misty have finished their journeys, settled down and had children of their own. Most if their friends did too. Now that the children are old enough to get their own pokemon, they embark on their own journey and continue the kanto legacy.</html>


Kanto Story: Ash Junior and Destiny Ketchum and Brandon Harrison

It was a silent morning aside from the audible clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. The sun was hiding behind the clouds as if it was saying good morning. There were two bedrooms adjacent from each other each with brown doors and a pokeball pattern on the frame. There was slightly audible snoring from two children.

"A.J. and Des, get up. Come on for some breakfast." Ash said as he yelled at his 13 year old children.

"Coming now Dad. We're dressed already.'' Destiny said. The twins ran out of their rooms and down stairs leading into their kitchen.

In the kitchen were Brock, Brandon, Misty, Ash, Dawn, Gary, and May. They were all smiling at the twins. For it was their birthday and the day they got their first pokemon and started their journey. Brandon was the son of Brock and Dawn. He was sleek, had blue hair and brown skin with brown cargos and an orange shirt with a green vest. He had blue eyes and he was 14.

"Happy Birthday A.J. and Destiny. " They were sitting at the kitchen table. Table was covered in plates of eggs, glistening bacon, sizzling pancakes, and delicious pieces of juicy mangos and Oran berries.

The twin eyes widened at the thought of consuming all this food for their birthday.

"Let's eat this; I'm so hungry I could eat a Rapidash and a Ponyta." Ash stated as he clenched his stomach. He was staring to drool.

"The food isn't for you Ash, don't make me hit you with my mallet. If you eat all of this you're going to spend another 1 hour making this by yourself! "Misty exclaimed. Everyone in the kitchen sweat dropped.

"That's typical Ashy-Boy for you. This is starting to turn into last year's birthday party for Brandon. "Gary sighed.

Everyone took their seat and began to eat. The food was gone in a matter of seconds, especially with Ash and his children eating at the table.

" Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp! " Destiny, Ash, and A.J. belched.

"Geeez just what we needed, more Ash's on the planet. And I thought I couldn't take one of them. "May said as she rubbed her temple.

"I know what you're saying. No need to worry though, Misty always has her mallet and you can always shock him, right Pikachu. "Dawn said to May and Pikachu.

"Pika pi chu pika "(Trick I'll shock you if you keep insulting Ash.)

"Let's get to the point. Here are three pokeballs. You know about the regional exchange so the starters are different. They are Squirtle, Turtwig, and Torchic. And also since the pokemon league changed the amount of pokemon you can hold with, you can pick two from our second choice, any pokemon of your choice, "Gary stated.

Destiny and A.J. were staring at each other; deep thought in their eyes. There was also excitement and nervousness.

"I'll choose Squirtle then. And I also want Nidoran (male)." A.J. said. Gary gave the boy two pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Wow , my own Squirtle and Nidoran." A.J. exclaimed in excitement.

"What will you have Destiny?" Gary asked. Destiny gulped in nervousness and the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Umm, I chose Torchic. I will also have a Poliwag." Gary gave Destiny her two pokeballs and a pink pokedex.

"Thank you Uncle Gary." A.J. said.

The children stared at their pokeballs in awe and shock. They were on their way to become pokemon trainers. Destiny was going to enter contests and A.J. was going to challenge various gyms.

"So you guys going to hit the road soon?" Brock asked as he smirked.

"Yeah. But we wanted someone to come with us. "Destiny said.

"Who do you want to with go with?" Misty asked.

"Brandon, will you come with us on our journey? " Destiny said.

Brandon and everyone else in the room got quiet and started to trace their eyes to Brandon.

"Well, it's okay if you go, we can take care of the gym." Dawn said as she kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"Really Mom. I can go? " Brandon asked.

"Yes , hurry before I change my mind. No need to worry." Brock said.

"They look just like us when we were starting our journey. Wow who knew they would look that much like us." Ash said as he waved his children goodbye.

"Bye everybody, we'll call when we are in Viridian city. " Brandon yelled as they entered route one.

This was the beginning of their pokemon journey. There was to be many battles and troubles of the past. Presents of the future will await them. This is the journey of the Kanto Legacy.

" First , let's head to Viridian so I can enter my contest okay. Then we can go to Pewter City so you can get your gym badge." Destiny said.

" How about gym badges. I'm going to enter the Pokemon league too." Brandon said as she side eyed A.J.

" Wow first you are cousins then you are rivals. Hmm, what about cousivals. " Destiny said.

All of a sudden there was a rustling in the trees and a green caterpillar like Pokemon emerged.

" Oh look a Caterpie. OMG a Caterrrrpieeeee ahhhhhh omg omg omg! " A.J. screamed. He suprisingly inherited Misty's fear of bugs.

AN: Let me know if it was good and if you want your character to travel with the gang you can send me an oc. Whoever has the best will join the story as a main character or a battler .

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SATOSHI AJIRI AND THE POKEMON COMPANY AND GAMEFREAK. ALL CHARACTERS CREATED BY SATOSHI AJIRI ARE HIS AND HIS ONLY.<p>

Review Review and no flames.


End file.
